world_history_encyclopediafandomcom-20200215-history
World History Encyclopedia Wiki
Welcome! Welcome to the World History Encyclopedia, the ultimate world history source that anyone can edit. To find out how to edit this wiki, see the help pages. At the moment, we have articles in our database. Today's Featured Article The Timurid Empire (Persian: امپراتوری تیموری‎) was a Mongolian, Sunni Muslim dynasty of Mongolian lineage, which invaded, yet did not manage to subdue all of, modern-day Kazakhstan, Uzbekistan, Kyrgyzstan, Turkmenistan, Tajikistan, Afghanistan, Pakistan, India, Iran, Iraq, Syria, Turkey, Georgia, Armenia, and Azerbaijan. The dynasty was founded by Timur (historically known as Tamerlane) in the 1300s A.D. The Timurids never actually conquered Persia (modern-day Iran) from the hands of the Muzaffarids of Persia (a royal aristocratic family of Persian, East Persian, Pastun, Uzbek, and Turkmen origins). The Muzaffarid Dynasty of Persia later lost its legitamacy to the Persian throne to the Persian-Kurdish Safavid Dynasty. These newly-arrived conquerors originated from the eastern, or Persian, branch of the massive Kurdish ethnic group, who were thus subdivided into the Turkish Kurds (originating from Turkey), the Iraqi Arab Kurds (originating from southern Iraq), the Persian Kurds (originating from Iran), and the most significant of them all in today's world: the Iraqi Kurdistan Kurds (originating from northern Iraq). Please note that the modern-day country of Iraq encompasses two very large ethnic groups: the Arabs (who migrated from the Arabian Peninsula, or modern-day Saudi Arabia, Kuwait, Yemen, Oman, Bahrain, Qatar, and the United Arab Emirates), and the Kurds (who had already existed in eastern Iraq before the Arab invaders drove them farther up north). Today, the Arabs continue to inhabit southern Iraq, while the Kurds have lost all of their lands on the southern banks of the Tigris River, and are forced to reside in northern Iraq. The Safavids annihilated the Muzaffarids and deposed of their last ruler in 1501 A.D. By this time, Persia was completely under the control of the Safavid Dynasty. However, descendants of the Timurid Dynasty continued to rule Kyrgyzstan and Tajikistan (Xinjiang, or East Turkestan, was not under the reign of the various Chinese empires at that moment in time, and since the Timurids had always been on friendly terms with the local inhabitants, or Uyghurs, the latter obligingly allowed taxed but unsuppressed passage of Timurid forces through their lands as a method of linking a corridor with their western territories in order to procure a more direct control from their native Mongolia, hundreds of miles to the east), which sometimes were known as the Timurid Emirates. In the 1500s A.D., Babur, a Timurid prince who originated from Mongolia and attempted a failed mission to invade Ferghana, Uzbekistan, also attacked and conquered the Afghan Persians and Pashtuns of Kabulistan (modern-day Afghanistan). 20 years later, he traveled further south into the territory of Hinduistan (modern-day Pakistan, India, and Bangladesh) and launched several invasions deep into the heart of Urdu, Hindi, and Bengali lands. The Urdus and Hindus decisively defeated his Timurid army in quite a few key battles, but when he pleaded for Uzbek reinforcements, the latter managed to conquer the Bengalis. While returning back home to Afghanistan he established his so-called "Mughal Empire" at Kabul, his western capital. It is important to understand that the Mughal Empire never managed to expand its territory into Hinduistan (other than Bangladesh), but only controlled Afghanistan as a portion of Southern Asia. To read more, go here. Other Related Wikis *The History Wiki *The Alternative History Wiki Category:Browse